1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detection apparatus and imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A radiation detection apparatus can include a scintillator which converts radiation into light, and a sensor panel which detects the light. Recently, a back-side irradiation radiation detection apparatus has been examined, in which radiation is emitted from a side of the sensor panel opposite to a side on which the scintillator is arranged, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-262134. A radiation detection apparatus of this type needs to resist an externally applied load. For example, when the radiation detection apparatus is used while a subject to be examined (for example, a patient) lies down on it, the radiation detection apparatus should be designed to satisfactorily stand his weight.
FIG. 3 schematically shows the structure of a back-side irradiation radiation detection apparatus D1. The radiation detection apparatus D1 includes, for example, a housing 10, scintillator 20, and sensor panel 30. The scintillator 20 may be covered with a protection layer. The scintillator 20 is supported by a supporting portion 40 arranged on the side of a plate portion 12 in the housing 10. The sensor panel 30 is interposed between a plate portion 11 and the scintillator 20.
In order to arrange a peripheral circuit, electrode, and the like, the sensor panel 30 is larger in dimensions than the scintillator 20, and has a portion P where the sensor panel 30 and scintillator 20 do not contact each other. In this structure, a stress can be applied to the portion P of the sensor panel 30 owing to an externally applied load mentioned above, damaging the sensor panel 30.